1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron wave interference device for conducting a speedy switching using a low voltage, for performing a photodetection with a high sensitivity, or for other purposes, a method for modulating an interference current in an electron interference device and an electron wave branching and/or combining device and a method therefor utilizing an extension of a depletion layer through a continuously formed plane for propagating an electron wave.